


5 times Family wasnt there and the one time they were

by hawksea



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksea/pseuds/hawksea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some dates were changed to fit story. Also sorry to the Gallagher family who i'm sure are very supportive. (I think the Habs have a real chance to win the cup so maybe that part wont be fiction too much longer!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 times Family wasnt there and the one time they were

**Author's Note:**

> Some dates were changed to fit story. Also sorry to the Gallagher family who i'm sure are very supportive. (I think the Habs have a real chance to win the cup so maybe that part wont be fiction too much longer!)

1 - First game

"I am so excited!" Chucky yelled at him because clearly his level of excitement meant his voice could not be held to normal talking levels. 

"Me too bud." Gally smiled patting his head affectionately.

"Its really crap your folks cant be there. Lets both score a goal for them though! This is going to be so great!" Chucky enthused so full of energy it was easy for Gally to forget that his parents wouldnt be out there to see him in his first game. It had been his mother who told him that they were not attending. He had already known though. He also knew how difficult it had been for her to tell him so he tried to take it in his stride and not tell her how disappointed and even angry he was at the fact. She'd ended the call by wishing him luck and that she was proud of him and he'd tried to stop the tears from falling. It was his night. It was his life and if his father did not want to join him then that wouldnt stop him from enjoying himself. Or so he wanted to believe. 

"Yeah lets do that." Gally laughed. He hadnt told his roommate and teammate the truth. Had made up some lie about his father being ill and not being able to travel but that they would be watching at home. To be honest Gally doubted whether they'd even do that. He definitely didnt want to spoil Chucky's fun though so he put a brave face on and got ready to go and show the world that not only did he deserve to be there but that his father was wrong in the words he had spoken to him. 

2 - Christmas

"You still coming with us arent you?" Chucky asked Gally on Christmas Eve when he was fixing up the rest of the presents he had bought for Anna. Chucky tended to spoil his sister which Gally may or may not have found incredibly cute. And if he did then that was noone's business but his own. 

"Definitely! I'm really looking forward to kisses under the mistletoe!" Gally joked. When he had told Chuckie another white lie that his parents were unable, or didnt want to, fly in for Christmas he was invited straight away to spend the day with Chucky and his family. When he had said he was just looking forward to a quiet day and some bad TV and worse food Chucky had set his sister and mother on him and they did not let up until he agreed to come. To be honest he had been looking forward to home cooking and although he expected the close family time to remind him of how much he missed his own family he had no doubts that the sheer energy force that Chucky was would not allow him to dwell. 

"You wouldnt dare kiss Anna!" Chucky gasped playfully. "Besides she's way more woman than a kid like you can handle!"

"Who said I was talking about kissing Anna? I hear she's a pretty cute but annoying brother?" Gally asked which he was able to admit was not far off the truth. 

"I'll show you annoying!" Chucky yelled seemingly ignoring the cute part as he leaped onto the bed Gally was lounging on and started to mess up Gally's hair. 

The day of Christmas itself had been nothing but fun. Gally did miss his family but the chaos of a Galchenyuk family event more than took his mind off it. The relationship between Chucky and Anna was so fun to watch and when they decided that it was time to play games after dinner and both ganged up on Gally to make him take part in their dancing games Gally found himself laughing so much that there was no time to do anything but enjoy being very much in the present and in a loving unit. 

3 - Father's trip

"You're sure you're not an alien who just landed here?" Chucky asked Gally seriously and eyed him out the corner of his eye. "I mean you pass fairly well as human but you could just be a good actor?"

"What are you on about?" Gally asked utterly confused. It wasnt unusual to be confused by Chucky but being called an alien was a new one for him. 

"PK said your dad isnt coming and i'm just wondering if you actually have parents or if you landed here in a pod?" Chucky explained still looking strangely at Gally. 

"Dude I definitely am human and I definitely have parents he's just been stopped by work. But you know thanks for confirming how strange your mind works that you went straight to me being an alien and not like adopted or something!" Gally laughed wondering how many times he could lie to his bestfriend about the lack of family in his life. 

"Ah well you'll just have to be dad's borrowed son for the weekend." Chucky shrugged. 

"He definitely prefers me to you thats for sure!" Gally laughed and tried to avoid Chucky as he tackled him onto the bed. 

The trip itself actually was a good time for Gally. Chucky's family always included him in everything they did as a family and never asked questions but when Chucky's dad started calling him son on that trip Gally felt tears come to his eyes. Both because he still missed his own father and because of how much he was loved by these people who had became everything to him. 

4 - All Star Game

"I am sooooooo drunk!" Chucky giggled coming to sit beside Gally in his booth. 

"Yep you are!" Gally agreed moving over to allow Chucky to actually sit on a seat and not on his lap. He wouldnt actually have minded keeping him right there but he wasnt going to be a sleaze about it. 

"Mum said you have to take care of me. So its your fault!" Chucky told him trying to look serious but failing to hold in his wide grin. 

"Oh she did huh?" Gally asked. He suspected she hadnt really but very sincere looking drunk Chucky was not a Chucky to argue with. 

"Dad said so too. He said he trusts you to keep me safe. He likes you!" Chucky told him as if it was a secret. 

"More than you." Gally agreed and laughed when Chucky nodded looking so serious as he clearly had no idea what was going on. 

"I'm so proud of you Gally," he told him earnestly instead and taking Gally's face in his hands he added "So proud. You're an All Star dude. An All Star. You're so smart. And hot. You're definitely hot. Anna keeps saying i'm going to marry you some day and she's right. I am Gally. I am."

"We'll see." Gally nodded feeling light headed. He knew that Chucky was drunk and that when Chucky was drunk he tended to say whatever was in his mind. But he never lied about things so was this actually how he felt?

"I am Gally. And your family dont deserve you so dont even think about them. They arent invited!" Chucky whispered in his ear where he was now sprawled over Gally as if it was a secret between them both. As much as Gally wanted Chucky to be right and for what he was saying to be the truth it had still hurt when he was named as an All Star and he hadnt received as much as a good luck text. He was trying to get over it though and sitting with a happy Chucky smiling up at him with such a wide smile he was actually starting to believe that he deserved better. And maybe if Chucky meant what he said he could actually have it. 

5 - Cup win

"Gally we did it!" Chucky yelled throwing his arms around his friend. "You did it!"

"I know Chucky. We did this. I love our team so much!" Gally shouted back. He had to shout because even though Chucky was standing so close to him the noise of their fans was like thunder everyone was so overjoyed they had won the Cup. Again Gally's family had not joined them even though Gally had sent them an invite but standing here with Chucky he finally knew that not only did he deserve to be loved but he did not need anyone in his life who was not wanting to be there for him. 

"I love you Gally!" Chucky told him and when Gally looked at his bestfriend he realised that he really did. He had gone through this journey with Chucky always right beside him. Annoying him and supporting him and loving him. He had always had Chucky and Chucky's family to hold him up and keep him strong. 

"I love you." Gally told his friend. "Fuck Chucky I really really love you!"

"Well took you long enough!" Chucky laughed and right there and then on the day they won the Cup together his friend brought their lips together and kissed him soundly. He knew there'd be a lot to answer to for this but Chucky was kissing him and they'd just won the Cup and there was nowhere else Gally ever wanted to be. 

+1 - Family found

"You so owe me," Anna told them when Chucky's family joined them on the ice. "Gally I made a bet with Chucky when he first met you that you two would end up together. So pay up!"

"Wait what?" Gally asked confused because that had been so long ago and although Gally had always had a crush Chucky definitely had kept his feelings to himself. 

"Its true," Chucky's mum agreed. "He came home from practice and all he could talk about was you. What you'd said, how you played, what you did. Everything was all you."

"Wow so embarrassing!" Chucky yelped as his family started to gang up on him. 

"Really?" Gally asked taking Chucky's hand in his. "Because you've always been it for me."

"Why do you think you've always been part of our family? We all love you. But especially me!" Chucky nodded grinning. And right there on the ice with their fans still cheering for him, holding onto Chucky's hand and surrounded by his family Gally realised. He wasnt without a family because when he'd met Chucky he'd always had one. Theirs.


End file.
